


3 times Frank and Mikey were almost caught by Gee (+1 time they were)

by LAMP_Sanders21



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, MCR, mikey and frank are sneaking around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAMP_Sanders21/pseuds/LAMP_Sanders21
Summary: title explains it





	3 times Frank and Mikey were almost caught by Gee (+1 time they were)

1:  
I was sneaking out with Mikey again, hoping that Gerard wouldn't realize that we were gone. We went out on a date and had a lot of fun. When we got back to the hotel, he invited me to his. Obviously I accepted. We went in and started watching amovie while cuddling and talking. He moved forward a bit and kissed me softly. I pulled him on top of me and it got more heated. He put his hands on the bottom of my shirt. Then there was a knock on the door. Iwe pulled apart and he opened the door, smiling at Gerard.  
"Hey, Gee." He smiled.  
"Hi Gee bear." I murmured. He smiled.  
"Hey guys." TAhen we all sat and finished the movie.

  
2:  
We were in the tourbus when Mikey and I started to get it on again. He had his hands in my hair and I had my hands on his hips. He was pressed against the door of the backroom of the tourbus. Then the doorknob started jiggling. We pulled apart and Sat on the couch, pretending that we were just talking. Gerard opened the door and looked at us weirdly.  
"You guys look... A little... flushed." He said, skeptically.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Mikey said with a small laugh. Gerard raised an eyebrow but shurgged and left the room.

  
3:  
We got a break form the tour and Mikey and I were at his house. I He pushed me down on the couch and straddled me. He started griding down on me and moaning. He kissed all over my neck and then pulled off my shirt. I moaned softly and pushed my hands into his pants and squeezed his ass. He moaned louder.  
"Fuck, yes, Frankie." He moaned. Then there was a knock at the door and we pulled apart. I jumped up and ran to the closet and he shut it. He went over and opened the door. I heard voices.  
"Mikey, you promised to go to the movies with me tonight.." Gerard groaned.  
"Oh, I forgot. Um, let me get ready." He said. A few seconds later, Mikey opened the door.  
"Go, he's in the kitchen. I nodded and ran out, grabbing my shirt on the way and I left.

+1:  
Mikey and I had finally gotten a night to ourselves. He made sure Gerard wouldn't be there and we were set for a romantic night to ourselves. I brought wine and we sat at the kitchen table eating dinner and drinking wine.  
When we finished, I pushed him up on the counter and we started making out, heatedy. a couple seconds later the door opened and we looked over to see a smirking Gerard in the doorway.  
"I knew it." He said, "I know when my little brother's in love. Everytime you see Frank you get really blushy and you're always touching eachother in some way. It was obvious." Gee giggled. Mikey blushed.  
"Okay, you caught us. Now please get out." Mikey groaned. Gerard laughed softly and left. I looked at Mikey.  
"Now where were we?" I asked with a smirk. He leaned down and kissed me hard.


End file.
